


Late Nights and Couch Cuddles

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Diabetes, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Type 1 Diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: “You guys it’s Christmas!” It took a few seconds before the other three made sense of Patton’s exclamation.“Oh my God, it is.” In all of the rush of taking care of the high Logan didn’t realize that yes, the clock said three-thirty in the morning the day after Christmas Eve. Yeah, it was Christmas day.Or.It wasn’t uncommon for Logan to wake up when Virgil’s blood sugar went high; after all, he was the lightest sleeper, and that Dexcom alarm was so freaking loud.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Late Nights and Couch Cuddles

Logan had always been the lightest sleeper out of the four of them; save for the nights that he was passed on top of his desk of course. This always made sense to him, after all both Roman and Patton would come home from their jobs, the local high school and elementary school respectfully, and pass out at ten-thirty sharp every time. And, it seemed like years of consistently staying up late doomed Virgil to sleep deeply since the age of twenty-five. So when opened his eyes to find the dark bedroom it wasn’t a surprise, waking up to random noises was his _thing_. 

It took a few seconds for him to release it wasn’t just a passing car or the neighbor’s dog barking that woke him up. It was Virgil’s phone beeping loudly every few seconds. It took another few moments for Logan to release what that meant. 

He let out a quick sigh as he pulled out of Roman’s death grip to grab his phone off the nightstand. Quickly he typed in his password, their engagement date, and opened up the Dexcom Follow app. Squinting to read the bright phone screen in the darkroom he was able to make out 254 mg/dL and a little up arrow. No wonder Virgil’s phone was beeping, they were way out of range. 

Quickly, he shuffled out of Roman’s embrace _again_ and walked around to the other side of the bed where Virgil was sleeping next to Patton.

“Hey, Virgil” he whispered, he doubted that Roman or Patton would wake up unless there was an actual hurricane but he was trying to be nice. “Virgil you need to wake up.” Logan squatted down to Virgil’s level and put one of his hands on their shoulders. “Baby, you’re really high, you need to wake up.” 

“Hmm. Logan?” Virgil shrugged off his hand and started to rub their eyes. 

“Come on honey.”

“What?”

“Virgil, you’re blood sugar is really high right now. We need to go treat it.” Logan explained as Virgil started to sit up. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

Logan watched as Virgil pushed themselves up from the bed and grabbed one of the free blankets. “Come on, let’s go.” They groaned before slowly walking towards the bedroom door. Logan grabbed Virgil’s phone and PDM off the second nightstand and followed them.

“Virgil, baby, how are you feeling right now?” They had made it to the kitchen table with no slips. Logan remembered past highs and lows that left Virgil stumbling and falling down in the hallway on the way to the table. With the bright light, he could now see Virgil’s flushed cheeks. 

“I’m tired. And my head kinda hurts.” Virgil moaned with their head placed on top of their crossed arms which were placed on the table. 

“Okay, that’s understandable. What are we gonna do about that?” Logan said, as he grabbed one of Virgil’s hands and uncurled their fist. Manipulating one of their fingers, he pressed it to the fingerprint scanner on the back of Virgil’s phone. Before placing their hand back down on the table he placed a soft kiss on the back of it. “Virgil, what are we gonna do?” He prompted again when he didn’t get an answer. 

“Fix it?” 

“Yeah. We're gonna fix it.” Logan quickly opened up Virgil’s Dexcom app, then turned on their Omnipod PDM. “How are we going to do that?”

“Give insulin.”

“Yeah. Then what?” He started the process of giving a dose of insulin through the PDM. When the four of them met at college Virgil had only explained what to do in emergency highs and lows. But now, after nine years of knowing each other and six years of being in a relationship, helping Virgil with their diabetes management felt like second hand. When Virgil had been explaining what to do when helping with urgent highs and lows they explained how if they were conscious then it was helpful to keep up a conversation. 

“Cuddles?”

“Yeah, we can do some cuddles. Do you want some water first?” Now that the insulin had been delivered through the Omnipod, which was currently on their midback, Logan was ready to calm down a little. As long as someone were to keep watch on the sugar levels for the rest of the night, they should be fine. 

“No. Want some hot chocolate.” Virgil had finally picked up their head and looked up at Logan. 

“How ‘bout we have some hot chocolate in a little bit?” Logan paused for a second and when Virgil didn’t say anything he moved to the cupboard and got down two cups. He flicked his eyes to look at the stove’s clock, which read three thirty-six while filling the cups with some water. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” 

“Nightmare Before Christmas?” Logan held in a small laugh, he wouldn’t expect anything else from them. 

“Yeah, we can watch it.” Logan placed both their phones and the PDM in his sweatshirt’s pocket and picked up the cups. “Come on love, I’ll go pull it up.” The couch was only a few feet away but Logan watched Virgil carefully as the two of them walked over, making sure that they didn’t fall.

It only took a few minutes for Logan to pull up the movie on Disney+ and for them to get settled on the couch. 

“Lo? Whatta ‘bout Ro and Pat? Don’t they wanna watch the movie too?” Logan looked down to where Virgil was leaning upon him. 

“Do you want me to go get them?” Logan watched as Virgil nodded. He quickly pulled away from them and walked down the hallway to the bedroom. It wasn’t uncommon for Virgil to want to hang out with all their fiances when they were up in the middle of the night. And with the school district being on winter break, waking up the two of them wouldn't do any damage tonight. 

As he made his way into the bedroom he flipped up the light switch on which turned on the bright ceiling light. Walking over the bed he saw that Roman had turned around in his sleep and moved his death grip onto Patton. 

“Hey.” He shook Patton’s shoulder a few times. “Hey, Pat Virgil wants you.” He shook a few more times before talking a little bit louder. “Hey, Pat.”

“Hmm. Lo?” Patton groaned as he opened up with eyes a little bit. “What’s up?” 

“Virgil’s high and wants to watch a movie.” 

“Oh.” The news seemed to wake Patton up a little bit who started to wiggle inside of Roman’s grip. “Oh, that sounds fun.” 

It took a couple of minutes to get Roman to wake up before they were all grabbing some blankets and making their way into the living area.

“Hey, kiddo,” Patton mumbled as he started to wrap his arms around Virgil. Roman diverted his path to flip on the light switch which turned on the Christmas tree before moving to sit at the end of the couch leaving room for Logan to sit down once he came back with two more cups of water. 

Once they were all piled onto the couch with their respective blankets, Roman pressed the unpause button on the remote. 

They sat in silence for a while, watching the movie for what must have been the hundredth time, before Patton suddenly gasped. 

“What’s wrong?” Virgil asked, Logan quickly looked at their cheeks and saw that they were getting back to their normal color. Which signaled that their blood sugar was going down, just like what the Dexcom said last time he checked. 

“You guys it’s Christmas!” It took a few seconds before the other three made sense of Patton’s exclamation. 

“Oh my God, it is.” In all of the rush of taking care of the high Logan didn’t realize that yes, the clock said three-thirty in the morning the day after Christmas Eve. Yeah, it was Christmas day. 

“Merry Christmas!” Roman said before pressing a kiss onto the top of Virgil’s head. “I love you. And I love you. And I love you.” 

“I love you guys too,” Virgil replied. 

“Me three,” and “Me four,” were all said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> Also, if anything that I’ve written about diabetes and diabetic management is incorrect then please tell me and I will be happy to try to fix it. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) . Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was "Late Nights" (and yes, I realized that it's technically early morning in this fic but I liked it so I'm sticking with it).


End file.
